Minori Kimura
| location = Saitama Prefecture, Japan | deathdate = | deathplace = | nationality = Japanese | field = Shōjo manga | training = | movement = | works = | patrons = | influenced by = | influenced = | awards = }} is a female Japanese manga artist, born 11 November 1949 in Saitama Prefecture, Japan. She is often counted among the Year 24 Group, a nebulous group of female manga artists considered to have revolutionized shōjo manga. She made her professional debut in 1964 at the age of 14 with her story Picnic, |publisher=漫画V|date=2005|accessdate=2009-04-01|language=Japanese}}This site shows a scan of the first page of the story as well as the cover of the magazine. |publisher=Kudan Shobō|date=2008-12-27|accessdate=2009-04-01|language=Japanese}} serialized in the Spring Special issue of Ribon, published by Shueisha. From that point, she continued writing stories during her school breaks which were published in magazines such as COM and Ribon Comic. During the 1960s and early 1970s, the settings for her stories were varied, including places like Auschwitz, Vietnam, and the slums of Rio de Janeiro, and they covered topics interesting to young girls, elaborately drawing out the feelings and motivations of her characters. After graduating from college, she took a short break from publishing before returning with , published by Shogakukan in Bessatsu Shōjo Comic in 1974. The story discussed the struggles of elementary school life. She then published , the story of four young college girls living together. This story caused her to gain popularity, and from that point she generally published in shōjo, seinen, and ladies manga magazines from Akita Shoten and Kodansha. In recent years, she has published fewer works, with most of her releases being reprints of older works. She has also create several health-related manga. One of her works finished its run in 2008 in Mugenkan, a magazine published by Asahi Shimbun Shuppan. Reception Kimura has been called "one of the most brilliant and largely forgotten members of the Fabulous Fortyniners" by Matt Thorn, an anthropologist noted for his work on shōjo manga. Works *''Picnic'' (1964, Ribon, Shueisha) * (December 1966, Ribon, Shueisha) * (September 1969, COM, Mushi Pro) * (May-June 1970, COM, Mushi Pro) * (September 1970, Ribon Comic, Shueisha) * (October 1970, Ribon Comic, Shueisha) * (February 1971, Ribon Comic, Shueisha) * (May 1971, Ribon, Shueisha, collected in ) * (September 1971, COM, Mushi Pro) * (December 1971, COM, Mushi Pro) * (May 1973, Monthly Funny, Mushi Pro, collected in ) *''Gift'' (October 1974, Bessatsu Shōjo Comic, Shogakukan * (November 1974, Bessatsu Shōjo Comic, Shogakukan) * (January 1975, Bessatsu Shōjo Comic, Shogakukan) * (April-May 1975, Bessatsu Shōjo Comic, Shogakukan) * (August 1975, Ribon Comic, Shueisha) * (September 1975, Bessatsu Shōjo Comic, Shogakukan) *''This Side of the Rape Blossom Field'' (November 1975-January 1976, Bessatsu Shōjo Comic, Shogakukan) * (Spring 1976, Ribon Deluxe, Shueisha) * (November 1976, Bessatsu Shōjo Comic, Shogakukan) * (March 1977, Bessatsu Shōjo Comic, Shogakukan) * (1 May 1977, Big Comic Original, Shogakukan) * (October 1977, Bessatsu Shōjo Comic, Shogakukan) * (April, June 1978, Mimi, Kodansha) * (May-June, September 1978, Princess, Akita Shoten) * (December 1978, ''Bessatsu Shōjo Comic, Shogakukan) *''Flight'' (April 1979, Seventeen, Shueisha) * (December 1979 - February 1980, Manga Shōnen, Asahi Sonorama) * (June, August, November 1980 and January, March 1981, Mimi, Kodansha) * (August 1980, Petit Comic, Shogakukan) * (Summer 1980, Petit Flower, Shogakukan) **a revised version of this story was published in the 1 July 1981 issue of * (January - March 1981, Petit Comic, Shogakukan) * (August, December 1981, February 1982, Comic Tom, Ushio Publishing) * (Early Spring Special 1982, Bonita, Akita Shoten) * (January - June 1984, Bonita Eve, Akita Shoten) * (December 1989, Scola Magazine, Scola) * (October 1990 - August 1992, Human Sexuality) * (December 1992, Rosa) * (March 1993, Rosa) * (September 1993, Bell Rosa) * (May 2000, Tokyo Women's Foundation) * (2006, Mugenkan, Asahi Shimbun Shuppan) *''The People Living in the Stars'' (2007, Mugenkan, Asahi Shimbun Shuppan, remake of her 1976 series) Sources: References Category:1949 births Category:Living people Category:Manga artists Category:People from Saitama Prefecture ca:Minori Kimura ja:樹村みのり